mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sar Khayn
}} Sar Khayn is a character appearing in Heroes Online. Biography Sar Khayn was a Dragon Knight. He once warned the other Dragon Knights about the danger that someone could use the Songline to summon Elrath and harm him. Since nobody really listened to him, Sar Khayn went away into hiding. Gameplay In Chapter 3, Sar Khayn is a boss creature, having 50000 Hit Points, 15000 might attack (melee) and retaliation damage, 10 initiative and 5 speed (walking). In addition, he has 90% melee and ranged, 100% light, -25% darkness and fire, 50% prime and 80% siege resistances. He also has the following abilities: *'Crazed Roar' - Stuns all Enemy Stacks within an area around the user. **Effect Radius - 2 **Duration - 3 rounds **''Effect'': Stun ***Unable to act *'Feast on Fear' - Heals a portion of Damage every Round. Resurrects fallen Creatures. **Healing - 5000 *'Indomitable' - Grants immunity to all negative effects. **''Effect'': Indomitable ***Immune to Negative Effects In Chapter 4, Sar Khayn is a boss creature, having 45000 Hit Points, 2000 might attack (melee) and 1000 might retaliation, 10 initiative and 4 speed (flying). In addition, he has 50% melee and prime, 25% light, darkness, fire, water, earth, air and -50% ranged resistances. He also has the following abilities: *'Inner Dragon's Fury' - Increases Melee Might Damage but decreases Resistance against Melee Might Damage and Ranged Might Damage. This effect can stack. **Charges - 4 **Cooldown - 3 rounds **''Effect'': Inner Dragon's Fury ***Melee Might Resistance - 15% ***Range Might Resistance - 15% ***Melee Might Damage - +25% Quests Chapter 3: The Whispering Plains *The Hermit Knight: The hero has to seek Sar Khayn, to help in defeating Sandro. *The Forsaken Knight: Sar Khayn does not have hope in saving the world, so the hero has to challenge the Dragon Knight instead. *A Sunken Path: Sar Khayn guides the hero to the gates of the Spirit World. *Riddles In The Stone: Sar Khayn identifies the glyphs needed to open the gate. *At The Threshold: Sar Khayn lets the hero fight the Shantiri threshold guardian. *Parting The Veil: Sar Khayn and the hero have to enter the Spirit World. Interlude: The Spirit World *Of Land And Sea: Sar Khayn navigates the hero around the Spirit World. *Eggs And Elements: Sar Khayn has the hero access the eggs needed to open the barrier. *Of Flame And Lightning: The hero has to activate the other two shrines and eggs to lift the barrier. *To Save A God: Sar Khayn and the hero face the enemy, who weakened Elrath: Sandro. *A Confrontation Of Faiths: Sar Khayn encourages the hero to defeat Sandro, as they have been touched by Elrath. *The Lightlands: To heal Elrath, the hero and Sar Khayn have to go to the Lightlands. Chapter 4: The Lightlands *A Mortal Deity: The hero and Sar Khayn have to speak to Church of Elrath wardens to access Elrath's statue. *Elrath's Advent: Sar Khayn makes a prayer to Elrath to summon him at the Lichtfels monastery. *The Wounded Dragon: Sar Khayn explains to Erion, Manachan and a White Weaver priestess that Elrath has been wounded by Sandro and was brought to the monastery for healing. *A Town Within A Town: Erion permits the hero and Sar Khayn to construct the base within Lichtfels. *The Sealed City: The White Weaver priestess explains Elrath can be cured by the Light Weavers. Sar Khayn decides to remain at Lichtfels, advising the hero to find the camp within the woods first. *The Dawn Of The Void: Sar Khayn is attacked by Sandro's executor, and has to be defended from it. *From Here To Oblivion: Sar Khayn guides the hero to defeat Sandro. He congratulates them upon Sandro's defeat. Final Chapter: The Revelation Of The Void *The Peace Treaty: Sar Khayn suggests the hero to seek Thomon out and finish the negotiations. Appearances Sar Khayn appears only in Might & Magic: Heroes Online. ru:Сар-Хайн Category:Heroes Online characters Category:Heroes Online bosses